DEA
by Royka-Shiku
Summary: Dos solados especiales del siglo XXI, viajan de forma inexplicable 500 años en el futuro, donde despues de escapar de un trágico final deciden dejar el pasado muy atrás y comenzar una vida desde cero, pero los acontecimientos de la época los pondrán en situaciones de las que no podrán escapar y sus vidas volverán a ser lo que una vez fueron hace 500 años.
1. DEA

Buenas tardes amigos, les traigo el inicio de una pequeña saga que comenze a escribir, espero y les agrade, cualquier comentario déjenlo en los reviews, contestare siempre al final del fic, sin mas que decir que disfruten la lectura

El universo, referencias, personajes y lugares son parte de la saga de Halo y son propiedad de Bungie y 343 industries, yo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Cap 1: D.E.A

Archivo ONI-Rango I-clasificado

+Archivos recientes- Año 2550

\"Cápsula del tiempo"-abrir

...Los sujetos fueron encontrados dentro de esta cápsula con tecnología del S. XXI en la luna, se encontraban inconscientes y fueron llevados a la tierra.

...El jefe de seguridad interrogó a los sujetos, ninguno mostró señales de ser espías rebeldes y ninguno supone saber como llegaron aquí; los susodichos describieron el efecto como y citó_" _íbamos de regreso a la tierra, una burbuja gigante apareció de la nada y nos encontramos aquí_ "- joven prosiguió-" _fuimos absorbidos como dijo mi compañero, es lo único que diremos no confiamos en lo que nos hagan si comentamos algo más_".

...El primero sujeto no nos dijo su nombre sólo que se le conoce como X, nos mostró signo bajos de cooperación, el segundo por otra parte prefiero negarse a cooperar y se hizo llamar K; los sujetos fueron llevados a casas de seguridad vigilados por la ONI, seguimos en la búsqueda de antecedentes.

**Equipo cero- Integrantes

**Perfiles de los sujetos- Abrir.

++Departamentos de justicia de los antiguos E.U.

Nombres: R******** ******* ******* ( X )

J******** ******** ******* ( K )

Rangos: Capitán

Capitán

Descendencia: Mexicano

Mexicano

Afiliación:

E.U, México, Unión Europea, Asia

Antecedentes delictivos: -, Borrados con para cita " Lo hacíamos para preservar la paz...que grave error"

Estado del equipo: D.E.A (desaparecidos en acción) - 2020

-_Estás seguro de esto_- dijo nervioso a su compañero

-_Que si, además esto no puede ser tan difícil como aquella vez que nos robamos el helicóptero de la base- respondía confiado mientras examinaba la zona_

-_Como te lo digo sin que suene raro amm...¡ eso fue hace 500 años!, Además era un helicóptero tu planeas que nos robemos un pelican así de fácil_.

-_Oye hace 500 años no te importaba que tan difícil era el reto lo hacíamos no, o que ¿quieres regresar con esos burócratas como nuestros asesino?_- su compañero se quedó callado, sabia que tenía razón

-_Está bien, pero espero que sepas conducir esa cosa._

-_Soy tu hermano, cuando me he equivocado_- dicho esto ambos salieron de su escondite y se precipitaron a infiltrarse en una base de la UNSC.

Perfil físico-psicológico

Nombre: K

Color de ojos: cafés

Color de cabello: rubio lacio

Piel: Caucásica

Estatura: 1.83cm

Peso: 80kg

Otros rasgos: cicatriz de cuchillo en la mano derecha de origen desconocido.

Entrenamiento: aparentemente es especializado en armas de diferente calibre, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y estrategia militar, posee conocimientos extensos de los lenguajes terrestres, conociendo en total 20 de ellos

Personalidad: Aunque maneja todo tipo de armas, tiene preferencia por las de largo alcance, es ingenioso y pude dominar diferentes idiomas informáticos, no sigue órdenes más que sugerencias de su compañeros, es terco y orgulloso a excepcional con personas que no sean X

Nombre: X

Color de ojos: negros

Color de cabello: castaño oscuro

Piel: morena

Estatura: 1.81cm

Peso: 78kg

Otros rasgos: misma cicatriz desconocida en la mano derecha.

Entrenamiento: aparentemente es especializado en armas de diferente calibre, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y estrategia militar,posee conocimientos extensos de los lenguajes terrestres, conociendo en total 20 de ellos

Personalidad: maneja mejor armas de alcance medio y automáticas, es calmado y reservado con personas que no sean K, cooperar con nosotros de forma limitada.

Notas: ambos se fijan una relación de hermandad, mantener vigilados las 24hrs. son extremadamente impredecibles y muy ingeniosos, sólo usar armas en caso de que ellos hagan lo mismo.

-...

-_¿Que pasa, porque tan callado?_- dijo el moreno sonriente ante su compañero, ambos vestidos con uniformes de marine.

-_No puedo creer que tu plan de disfrazarnos este funcionando._

-_Sabes que tan ingenioso soy, además..._

-_¡Oigan ustedes!_- detrás de ellos un Marine les gritó, rápidamente se dieron la vuelta esperando que no los hubieran reconocido.

-_Si nos descubren sera tu culpa_- dijo en susurro el rubio.

-_¿¡Mía?!, tu querías entrar noqueado y disparando a diestra y siniestra._

-¡_Marines les hable!_- dijo el soldado frente a ellos, X y K se enderezaron para seguirle el juego.

-_Diga_- X reviso rápido el uniforme del susodicho y visualiza una insignia de sargento- _este...sargento _

-_Necesito a 2 soldados que ayuden en el cargamento de prisioneros, ¿pueden hacerlo cadetes?_

-_Señor_- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo estrechando un saludo militar.

-_Bien, el pelican etapa listo en el hangar 9_- el sargento se quedó mirándole fijamente.

-_Y que esperan señoritas, ¡muévanse!_- gritó la orden mientras señala con su mano la dirección del hangar.

Ambos se marcharon rápidamente para no llamar más su atención, después de que se fueron el radio del sargento sonó.

-_Sargento Johnson necesita abordar el Pelican para la tripulación de la fragata, Cambio_

-_Si, si te oí las primeras 4 veces, voy en camino, cambio._

X y K ya en la entrada del hangar, caminaron lentamente pasando a cada escuadrón de vuelo, no voltearon a ver a los demás para no llamar la atención, llegando rápidamente al pelican que se les indicó, X se detuvo y habló con el piloto

-_Am, buenas..._-espero una respuesta de piloto, este solo los miro- _el sargento.._-recordó que olvido preguntar su nombre-_nos mando para inspeccionar a los prisioneros en el viaje._

_-¿Ah, jhonson?, mmh- _los miro por un segundo, K pensó que los había descubierto y estaba listo para noquearlo pero entonces el piloto hablo de nuevo.

-_Le dije que yo podría solo, pero si insistió no puedo negadlo-_ ambos suspiraron mentalmente- _ suban, es solo uno asi que no creo que haya mucho problema- _al mismo tiempo este abrió la puerta trasera del Pelican, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años estaba sentado en una de los asientos del Pelican, esposado,con una bata blanca y con una mirada tranquila, volteo a verlos cuando el piloto saco un registro electrónico parecido a una tableta.

-_Es el, Prisionero 364 Dr. Ricker Miles, acusado de traición y espionaje contra la UNSC- _El hombre bufo al escuchar sus crímenes, el piloto solo prosiguió.

-_Trasladarlo en la fragata de contención Jails IV hacia la cárcel en Europa, Júpiter; bien aquí es donde entran ustedes, yo los llevo a la fragata y ustedes lo cuidan hasta llegar a la prisión, entendido novatos-_

_-En realidad somos cab...- _K resibió un codazo de X antes de que terminara de hablar.

-_Entendido señor, todo claro- _el piloto ignoro lo ultimo y dejo el registro en su lugar

-_Salimos en 10 minutos, estén preparados- _después de eso se dirijo a la cabina y cerro la puerta, K empezó a interrogar al prisionero.

-_Entonces eres un espía-_

El doctor respondió -_No creo que sea el único espía- _ambos se sorprendieron un poco, sabían que su plan no engañaría a todos, X le respondió

-_¿Como lo supiste?_

_-Muy fácil, puede que engañen a los soldados, pero a alguien que estudio psicología en su universidad es fácil detectar quien es soldado y quien no-_

_-En eso te equivocas- _Le dijo K a sentarse a su lado- _ somo soldados_

_-Pero no de la UNSC verdad- _El doc parecía mas listo de lo que aparentaba- _déjenme preguntarles, ¿Que hacen un par de soldados independientes vestidos como marines?_

_-Comenzar de 0- _ X les respondía, pero el doc no entendió bien a que se refería

-_Queremos abordar una fragata y dirigimos a un planeta cualquiera y comenzar una nueva vida_

_-Parece un plan complicado_

_-Gracias por el cumplido- _K parecía alegrarse por las palabras de Miles, ya que su compañero tachaba dicho plan como locura

-_Entonces, ¿les puedo pedir un favor?_

_-¿Cual es?- _pregunto K

-_Si van hacerlo, ¿Puedo irme con ustedes?_

_-Porque deberíamos de liberar a un prisionero_

_-Tal vez no quieran creer en mis palabras pero, si les digo que soy inocente es porque es la verdad, yo no trabajo ara los rebelde y el hecho de que la UNSC me quiera encarcelar es un error, así que por favor, yo también quiero empezar de 0-_

K y X se voltearon a ver comenzando hablar entre labios como ellos solian hacer.

-_"crees en el"_- K

-"_No lo se pero tampoco se ve tan malo"_- X

-"_Si planea algo, le vuelo la cabeza"-_K

-_"Claro como tienes un arma"-X_

K solo bufo, terminando con su conversación silenciosa

-_Bien puedes venir Doc- _Este iba agradecerles cuando K le condiciono.

-_Pero tiene que contarnos todo lo que pasa en esta época-_

Miles quedo confundido, el pelican cerro su compuerta y comenzó a elevarse, X se sentó al lado contrario del doctor y se preparo para el viaje.

Su viaje estaba comenzando...


	2. Asalto

El universo, referencias, personajes y lugares son parte de la saga de Halo y son propiedad de Bungie y 343 industries, yo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Atte: Royka

* * *

><p>Cap.2: Asalto<p>

El Pelican ya había sobrepasado la atmósfera de la tierra y estaba a solo 15 minutos de llegar a la fragata, K y X seguían interrogando al Doctor Miles.

_-Entonces sus estudios se extienden ha física, medicina, electromecánica y __biología_- pregunto K asombrado

-_No olvides __psicología_- respondio Miles de forma pretenciosa

-_¿Cuantos años tienes Doc?- _dijo X

_-35 y soy todo un genio no- _dijo feliz

-_Si usted es así, que fue lo que hizo o lo que dicen que hizo-_ pregunto K

-¡_Yo no hice nada!_

_-Eh calmado Doc, creo que eso quedo mas que claro, pero entonces como lo inculparon para estar en dirección a una prisión-_

_-Pura envidia de los que creí mis colegas y ayuda de los altos mandos._

_-Entonces tus jefes te traicionaron, que curioso.- _recordó aquella situación.

_-Supongo, si de verdad hice lo que dijeron, no seria tan tonto para dejar que me atraparan-_

_-Creo que compartimos los mismos pasados-_respondió X desde el otro lado del Pelican. el piloto salio de cabina

-_2 minutos para llegada al Pelican, veo que conversan con nuestro prisionero estrella- _lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Sabes que es el único aquí no-_respondió X a su "broma", el piloto solo se quedo callado.

-_Tranquilo "capi"- _K se levanto, se acerco a Miles y lo tomo de la barbilla fuertemente- _Solo estamos indagando de que clase de escoria estamos escoltando- _El doc hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse

-_No querrás saberlo- _El piloto se acerco a una pequeña caja negra sobre los asientos, dentro había un rifle de asalto y una magnum con cargadores-_ tomen- _le dio las magnum a ellos y el tomo el rifle de asalto, los tres cargaron sus armas y quitaron los seguros al mismo tiempo- _veo que saben lo que hacen _

_-olvidas que somos cab..-_X volvió a codear a K

-_Y por cierto, ¿porque esto?- _Pregunto X

-_Dejaron sus armas en la tierra ¿no?, necesitan algo por si las dudas- _les indico el piloto

_-Dudo que algo pase en la fragata- _respondió K

_-Créeme que nunca sabes si un "espía" esta infiltrado-_Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Miles, despues se retiro a la cabina en silencio.

-_Disculpa viejo, tenia que aparentar la situación.-_dijo K con una sonrisa

_-No te preocupes, todo bien._

_-¿De verdad te acusaron de espionaje?- X _volvió a la interrogación

-_Noto duda en tu pregunta_

_-Te doy un voto de confianza, ahora explica que ocurrió._

Miles suspiro y comenzó hablar- _Veamos todo empezó cuando diseñe un prototipo de arma para la UNSC, dicha arma parecía que nos beneficiaria en la lucha contra los rebeldes, el lado malo es que atraje la atención de los altos mandos para beneficiar a mi investigación, esto no les agrado a mis colegas que pensaba que los abandonaría justo cuando me llevaran lejos de ellos, así que hicieron un trato con otro alto mando, implantaron y mezclaron reportes para aparentar que tenia 2 diseños, uno de ellos con una falla casi mortal y otro era el correcto, en resumen el diseño correcto "iba" a ser enviado de mi parte hacia un líder de los rebeldes._

_-Y el diseño mortal iba directo a los científicos del UNSC y dicho alto mando lo intercepto para su bien, no-_termino la explicación K, Miles asintió.

El Pelican llego a la fragata, esta confirmo su aterrizaje y abrió las compuertas de acceso al hangar, el pelican aterrizo, el piloto salio de la cabina justo al aterrizar.

-_Muy bien chicos lleven al prisionero al ala sur ahí los esperan los guardias del calabozo, ellos lo llevaran a su celda- _El piloto abrió la compuerta -_Yo los espero aquí mientras hablo con el puente para saber cuando saldremos de regreso._

Ambos bajaron del pelican con el doctor en medio. El hangar parecía repleto de Pelicans, por suerte el piloto aterrizo lo mas cercano a las puertas, los demás pelican descargaban cajas con armas o provisiones, algunos otros solo estaban estacionados y su tripulación afuera platicando, justo cuando abrieron las puertas para salir del hangar escucharon unos pelican que acaba de llegar al hangar.

-_Doc mencionaste algo sobre que te congeniaron injustamente con los rebledes, quienes son ello- _comenzó a retomar la platica K.

-_Eso es una historia larga-_ dijo Doc.

-_Bien, entonces mientras nos lo platicas, puedes señalarnos donde esta la ala sur-_ dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿_Porque piensas que lo se?- _K y X lo voltearon a ver serios y con una ceja arriba, Miles suspiro- _en el siguiente pasillo todo al fondo hay un elevador, presiona el ultimo botón y llegaras al ultimo piso donde esta el calabozo._

_-Ah, pero no sabias donde estaba verdad_- se burlo K.

-_Creo que por esta información los rebeldes si te contratarían-_respondió X, llegando al elevador y presionando el boto de la puerta.

-_Entonces crees que de verdad soy un espía- _se noto un tono de molestia en la voz de Doc.

-_Claro que no doc, sabemos que eres inocente, X solo debe estar bromeando- _trato de calmarlo K.

-¿_Y como lo saben?-_pregunto un poco molesto

-_Intuición- _respondió X al mismo tiempo que entraron al elevador, K presiono el ultimo botón, las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a bajar.

-_Pues parece que su intuición es correcta-_

_-Y eso que no te interrogamos muy fuerte- K _mostró los dientes , a Miles le dio un escalofrió y X solo ria para el.

Llegaron al ultimo piso, se abrieron las puertas, al final del pasillo había dos guardias frente a una puerta doble, siguieron derecho, K tomo al Doc del brazo fuertemente, el Doc solo le siguió la corriente, antes de acercarse a los guardias, Miles le susurro a K.

-_Y si me creen, como me van a sacar._

_-Algo se nos ocurrirá._

Llegaron a la puerta, uno de los guardias alzo la mano.

-¡_Alto!, cual es el nombre de su prisionero._

_-Es el prisionero...ehm...-_K empezó a vacilar.

-_Prisionero 364-4 doctor Ricker Miles, disculpa a mi compañero a veces se le olvidan las cosas- _K solo lo miro molesto.

-_Entendido, gracias por escoltarlo, nosotros haremos el resto,¡camina!- _ el guardia tomo a Miles y junto con el otro se adentraron al calabozo.

K volteo a ver a R- _Desde cuando a mi se me olvidan las cosas señor distraído-_

_-Jeje te diste cuenta, si lo se memoricé eso cuando andábamos en el Pelican, si no se me olvidaría como siempre-_le respondió X quitando su temple seria.

-_Como sea regresemos al Pelican, noqueemos al piloto regresemos aquí y saquemos al Doc._

_-Eso es "algo se nos ocurrirá" que le prometiste-_ le regaño X

-_Si tienes un plan mejor, lo escucho capitán-_ dijo esto mientras se dirija al elevador

-_No me llames asi, deje ese titulo en el siglo XXI-_ lo siguió de cerca

Entraron al elevador, X presiono el botón esta vez, el elevador comenzó a subir.

-_Aunque no dejo de pensar algo- _dijo K

-_Como que...-X no pudo terminar su frase, un estruendo retumbo el elevador, una explosión se había originado dentro de la nave y parecía cerca de ahí, las luces se fueron y las luces de emergencia se prendieron, el elevador comenzó a crujir._

_-Un mal presentimiento hermano, ¡sujètate!- fue lo que respondió K cuando el elevador termino de crujir y se dejo caer._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leerlo, los espero la próxima semana, bye!<em>

~Royka


End file.
